LA ORDEN DE HOGWARTS
by CENIPUL AL PODER
Summary: Con dumbledore muerto nada seráigual, ¿quién manejará ahora La Orden del Fénix?, Albus ya había encotrado a alguinen para este momento... UNA JOVENCITA DE 23 AÑOS! con un extraño poder.,¿qué le pasa a Remus?, ¿nuevos integantes?, ¿una nueva Orden?, y ese


Ya nada era igual, conla muerte de Dumbledore todo cambiaba...TODO.

La Orden quedaría a la deriba, seguramente encontraían un sustituto pero no sería nadie a comparación de Dumbledore, un año escolar se ha perdido¿quién cuidaría de Howarts, y Ginny... ya no podía estar con ella, a su lado, no mientras Voldemort estuviese vivo.

¿Volvería nuevamente al viejo castillo para terminar su educación¿quién sería el nuevo director?

Harry se estaba volviendo loco, las clases habían sido interumpidas y el había tenido que volver a la casa de sus tíos.

Todas esa dudas rondaban por su cabeza una y otra vez.

Harry casi no comía, ni dormía, a penas salía de su habitación...hastas sus tíos ya empezaban a preocuparse, a su manera, de él, estos no sabían nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero tampoco preguntaron porqué Harry había regresado antes de tiempo de forma tan abrupta.

Pero Petunia para sus adentros, lo sabía bien, si Harry había vuelto antes de que terminaran las clases era por que la vida de su sobrino estaba en peligro.

No había tenido noticias de nadie en un mes, su cabeza estaba por explotar, sus nervios lo traicionarían en cualquier momento.

Eran ya las tres de la mañana en Privet Drive, pero Tío Vernos y tía Petunia despertaron por unos ruidos abajo, al igual que Duddly y Harry.

Todos salieron al pasillo, Harry tenía su varita en mano, aunque parecía increíble y cómico a la vez, los Dursley se refugiaron tras Harry.

Bajaron lentamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible...

Y allí estaba... tan guapa como la ultima vez que la había visto, observando una fotos que estaban sobre el hogar, (chimenea).

_Gi...Ginny?_

_Ho...hola Harry_

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_He venido...he venido a buscarte_

_¿Cómo?_

_Sí, es que La Orden ...hay una reunión urgente y eso...que he venido a buscarte_

_¿Y te han enviado a ti sola?_

_Es que... nadie sabe que he venido_

_¿Cómo es eso?_

_Es que... escuche ruidos y fui a ver que era y eran que estaban organizando una reunión urgente de La Orden...yo creí que tu debías saberlo y vine_

_¡TU ESTAS LOCA¡¡¡¡PERO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ES MUY PELIGROSO¡¡¡PODRIAN HABERTE MATADO!_

_Harry había tomado a Ginny por los hombros la sarandeaba con fuerza, esto hizo llorar a la pequeña._

_¡NO LO VUELVAS A HACER¡¡¡¿¿¿ME OYES¡¡¡¡¡CON DUMBLEDORE MUERTO NADIE ESTA SEGURO, SI TE OCURRE ALGO YO ME MUERO GINNY¿LO ENTIENDES? ME MUERO! seguido a esto Harry besó a Ginny con pasión, olvidandose de sus tíos y primo._

_Prometeme que no volverás a hacerlo, por favor mi amor, prometemelo le decía Harry con súplica._

_¿Dumbledore esta muerto? interrumpió Petunia._

Harry reaccionó, pero no soltó a Ginny.

_Sí, lo mataron tres días antes de que yo volviese dijo con mucha pena._

_Todo tiene más sentido ahoramurmuró Petunia ¿que harás ahora, te marcharás?_

_Sí, es lo mejor, no puedo seguir aquí_

Nadie dijo nada, Harry fue a buscar un par de cosas y bajó.

_Ya vamonos... yo... gracias, aunque nunca quisieron mi presencia en esta casa... aun así me dieron algo así como un hogar para mi protección...quizás esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, asique...gracias_

Harry y Ginny salieron de la casa, esta sin decir nada montó en su escoba.

_Ginny...oye...respecto al beso..._

_Sí, ya lo sé, entendí muy bien lo que me dijiste en el funeral de Dumbledore, sé que me besaste porque te preocupaste...pero sé muy bien como son las cosas ahora entre nosotros_

_Yo creí que si nos separabamos, así podría protegerte, pero que no estés a mi lado, no significa que yo deje de quererte, no sirve de nada evitarte, si sólo pienso en donde estarás, como estarás y que pasará contigo, si no puedo sacarte de mi cuerpo ni un instante, Voldemort tarde o temprano lo averiguará y todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados habrá sido en vano._

_Te necesito Ginny...necesito que me beses para sentirme vivo, necesito oir tu voz para mantenerme despierto, necesito tu sonrisa para guíar mi camino y necesito tu abrazo para sentirme protegido y no caer en la desesperación, hoy...cuando me contaste que te habías escapado para para venir a buscarme con todos los peligros que hay, vi que, amenos que te encierre en el fin del mundo, no puedo hacer nada para que quieras ayudar, ayudarme y pelear en esta guerra que se aproxima, si... si tu quieres, si aun me aceptas, quisiera que siguiésemos juntos_

Ginny estaba totalmente feliz por lo que estaba oyendo de Harry, pero era tal la sorpresa que no podía articular palabra, ni movimiento alguno, pero cuando terminó de asimilar aquellas palabras se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con la misma pasión o más que fue besada momentos antes.

_Te quiero Harry, te quiero...no me dejes nunca por favor, yo te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera tú podrá impedirlo_

_No llores, me siento muy mal por causarte tanto dolor...lo siento mi amor..., lo siento mucho_

Se abrazaron,se besaron, se confesaron nuevamente sus más profundos sentimientos como si fuese la última vez que estuviesen juntos.

Viajaron sin problema hasta el nuevo cuartel de La Orden, habían tenido que cambiarlo por...Snape, este era un lugar alejado en un campo, del que no se sabía muy bien su ubicación.

Efectivamente a pesar de la hora, se estaba llevando acabo una reunión.

_Ginny_ dijo Harry muy bajito

_¿Qué?_ preguntó aun más bajito.

_Gracias por arriesgarte por mi, eres lo mejor que puedo tener_

_Yo por tí haría cualquier locura_

_Y yo por tí, te quiero_

_Te quiero_

Parece que estos chicos tenían una adicción con sus labios, por que cualquier pretexto le servía para besarse... aunque no siempre era en el lugar indicado.

_GINNY!_ se oyó una voz de mujer.

_HARRY?_ se oyó otra voz.

_Harry¿estabas besando a mi hija?_ dijo Arthur.

_Yooo, este... verá señor...es que ella y yo..., ejem_

_Harry¿qué haces aquí?_ preguntó Remus queriendo desviar la situación.

Ginny les relató todo lo sucedido y por supuesto que el grito más tranquilo se oyó hasta en la Patagonia, este hizo que los chicos se despertasen y bajaran a ver que pasaba.

Se encontraron con Harry y Ginny sentados y los integrantes de La Orden a su alrededor gritándoles.

_¿Harry?_ preguntó Hermione.

_Harry!_ gritó Ron y lo abrazó.

_¿Vosotros sabiais?_ preguntó Molly.

_¿Saber qué?_ preguntó Fred.

_Que Ginny se escapó para ir a buscar a Harry_ contestó Lupin.

_¿COMO!_ dijeron Ron, Hermione, Fred y George.

_¿Pero estás loca Ginny, pudieron haberte matado_ le regañó Ron.

_Bueno ya está bien, yo hice lo que creí que debía hacer, dejen de tratarme como una niña, ya no lo soy!_

_¿De qué trata la reunión?_ interrumpió Harry abrazando nuevamente a Ginny.

_Creo que deben marcharse a dormir ahora mismo_ dijo Molly.

_Esta Orden se formó para luchar contra Voldemort, y todo lo que tenga que ver con él yo debo saberlo_

Molly suspiró, tenía razón.

_De acuerdo, suban ustedes a dormir_ ordenó Molly.

_Creo...creo que deberían quedarse...al fin y al cabo esto también les incumbe a ellos de alguna manera_

_Remus, por favor, no voy a dejar que mis niños se mezclen en esto_

_Mi amor_ dijo Arthur_ no comencemos otra vez con esto, Remus tiene razón, ellos por esta vez creo que deben escuchar_

_Creo que por esta vez he de estar de acuerdo con é_l dijo Ojoloco Moody.

_Pero que conste que no estoy de acuerdo_

Invitaron a los chicos a sentarse,estos se sentían importantes por ello.

_Bueno, nos hemos reunido aquí... Ron, Fred, George, por favor esto_ _es serio_ dijo Moddy _Como les estaba diciendo, porque Minerva nos ha traído lo que es la última voluntad de nuestro querido Albus Dumbledore, por favor Minerva esta le entregó un sobre gracias, bueno, estos son cosas que aun no sabemos que es exáctamente,... sí es esto, Remus me haría el favor de leerlo tu, gracias_

Remus tomó los papeles y prosedió a la lectura.

**_Si están leyendo estas líneas es porque yo ya no me encuentro con ustedes, cosa que lamento mucho por que realmente disfrutaba de vuestra amistad y gran lealtad._**

**_Mis queridos amigos de La Orden del Fénix, será breve este momento por que imagino que la situación asi lo demanda._**

**_Sé que estareis en la misión de encontrarme un sustituto para cubrir mi puesto en la Orden del Fénix, pero yo ya me he adelantado a ello por dos razones; 1°: por que al ser yo quien llevaba el mando creo saber cuan capacitado hay que estar, 2° porque a lo largo de varios años he estado "entenando" a una persona para ello._**

**_Su nombre es Vanesa Alba Mtlako, una persona de la que confío más que en mi mismo, ella está más que capacitada para este puesto, quizás en un principio les cueste convivir con ella ya que... bueno, dispone de un caracter un tanto especial._**

**_Pero recuerden, que, cada comentario, cada mandato, cada orden, cada plan, cada palabra que ella diga, será como si saliesen de mi boca._**

**_Sin más me despidos de vosotros queridos míos; no sin antes decirles que no os desanimeis, yo siempre los acompañaré en sus decisiones y acciones._**

**_Vuestro A. Dumbledore._**

Un silencio profundo se apoderó del salón por unos instantes.

_¿Vanesa Mlatko?_ preguntó por fin Fred.

_¿Quién es?_ peguntó Moddy.

_No tengo ni idea Alastor respondió_ Minerva.

_Quizás sea una vieja, y me inclino por lo de vieja, amiga de Albus._

_Sí, eso de tener un caracte "especial" lo dice todo, ...achaques de la edad_ dijo Lupin.

_Sr. Lupin_ le regañó Minerva.

_Lo siento..._contestó disimuland una pequeña sonrisa.

_¿Y cómo la vamos a encontrar?_ preguntó Ginny.

_Supongo que aquí vendrá algo para poder localizarla, sí miren aquí hay una dirección con su nombre, " Valle Mont Llagut"._

Comenzaron a discutir, (no a pelear), a ver quien iría en su busca, ya se estaban poniendo de acuerdo cuando...

De la nada apareció cayendo sobre las piernas de Moody, esta lo miró y mamita mía el susto que se llevó.

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ gritó.

Moody se levantó tirando a la persona al suelo, todos se levantaron, sacaron sus varitas y la apuntaron.

Se levantó, se acomodó la ropa...muy...muy muggle el estilo por cierto y dijo:

_¿Esta es la forma en la que reciben a una nueva integrante?_

Todos se miraron.

_¿Perdón?_ dijo Arthur.

_Esta usted perdonado, pregunté si esta es la forma en la que reciben a un a nueva integrante, apuntandome como si fuera una delicuente_

_¿Y no lo es?_ preguntó Molly.

_Mmmmm... a ver... nop , no lo soy_ casi burlándose.

_¿Quién es usted jovencita?_ preguntó Moddy.

_La doncella que cayó a sus pies caballero_

_¡Qué!_

_Jajajaj, lo siento, no me presenté, que mal educada¿qué diría Albus de mi, mi nombre es Vanesa, Vanesa Mlatko_

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, eso no podía ser, aquella muchacha, aquella jovencita con tatuajes, pelo extraño, (es que al de Tonks ya se habían acostumbrado), y piercings en el cuerpo y la cara y vestida (aunque no estaba muy vestida que digamos, se veía más piel que ropa) de una forma muy extraña para ellos, no podía ser la persona que Dumbledore indicó.

_Dejen de mirarme así...bueno ya sé que mi belleza los encandila, los himpnotiza, que mi sonrisa es irresistible, pero tampoco es para tanto_

_Usted no puede ser Vanesa Mlatko_ dijo Dedalus Diggle.

_¿A no, pues que mal¿verdad?_contestó ella.

_¿Qué mal qué?_ preguntó Lupin.

_Que que mal que no lo sea, porque llevo 23 años pensando que lo soy_

_¿Qué haces aquí?_preguntó más tranquila Tonks.

_Supongo que ya habrán leído la carta de Albus, por que Fawks fue a llevarme otra a mi, luego de hacer unos minutos de duelo y esperar a que leyeran mi dirección... pues aquí estoy, dispuesta a tomar mi cargo_

_Usted no puede estar al mando de La Orden_ le dijo muy serio Remus.

Vanesa lo miró de arriba a bajo como inspeccionando quien le había dicho esas palabras.

_Y ested es...?_

_Remus Lupin_ le extendió la mano.

Vanesa le miró la mano pero no se la dio.

_Bueno Remus, ceo que ust..._

_Preferiría que me llame Lupin_ le interrumpió.

Vanesa volvió a mirarlo de la misma forma que antes.

_Ah sí, bueno, REMUS, como le decía, supongo que usted habrá leído tambien la carta y ahí dice que soy YO quien tomará el mando en lugar de Albus, así lo dispuso él mismo_

Remus la miró fijo, era la muchacha más maleducada que había conocido en su vida, no estaba dispuesto a tratar con alguien así.

_1°: Lupin para usted, 2°: más respeto conDumbledore, no se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden llamandolo Albus_

Vanesa se le acercó y puso su cara bien cerca de la de Lupin.

_1°: RRREMMMMUSSSS, yo lo he llamado Albus desde que aprendí a hablar y 2°: creo que el que debería tener más respeto es usted hacia mi persona ya que yo soy su nueva jefa...y por cierto, debería ser más tranquilo porque no le favorece lo miró de arriba a abajo ¿no se ha dado cuenta de lo impresentable que está, esas heridas en su cara, esa ropa remendada y esa barba de cuatro días, le sienta fatal Remus_

Se dio media vuelta pero Remus la tomo del brazo fuertemente para detenerla.

_Espera un momento jovenci..._

Pero Vanesa sacó su varita, tan veloz que nadie llegó a verlo, tiró a Remus hacia un rincón.

_RELASKIO!... escuchemé bien sr. Remus John Lupin, no vuelva a tocarme NUNCA MAS, por que será lo último que hará en su vida_

_¿Cómo sabes mi segundo nombre?_

_Yo... sé muchas cosas, "Lunático",... ahora hecha ya esta presentación, sigamos con el resto._

Tomaron asiento, a pesar de la situacíon uno a uno fueron presentándose, cuando lo hizo Harry, Vanesa lo miró con mucha ternura.

_Asi que tu eres Harry, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Albus hablaba siempre te tí, él te quería tanto, me contó muchas de vuestras aventuras, más de una vez..._ pero se detuvo, se notó emoción en su voz y un brillo en sus ojos lo siento, _bueno continuemos y así siguieron las presentaciones._

_A mi ya tuvo el placer de conocerme_ le dijo Lupin.

_Sí, el mismo placer que se debe sentir al agarrarte los dedos con una puerta contestó ella._

Harry pensaba en el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo Lupin respecto a esa chica, nunca lo había visto así de ... de... irrespetuoso hacia alguien.

_Bueno, hecha ya todas las presentaciones, a todos los que no pertenecen a La Oden les pediré que se retiren_

_Yo no me voy, ya he dicho que tengo derecho a estar aquí, seré yo quien se enfrente a Voldemort_ se quejó Harry enfadado.

_A ver creo que no me expresé bien, he dicho que todos los que no pertenezcan a La Orden LES ORDENO que se retiren y no hay Tom que valga_

_¿Quién?_ preguntó Tonks.

_Tom, Tom Riddle_ contestó Vanesa.

_Pero esto ya es el colmo ¿es que tu no respetas nada?_ dijo Remus.

Estos se negaban rotundamente.

_A ver, esto me lo están poniedo difícil...me gusta_

Acto acto seguido con su varita levantó a los cinco chicos en el aire, abrió la puerta, los sacó y antes de cerrala les dijo:

_Intente no hacerme enfadar...no les conviene_ les dijo con una sonrisa.

_¿Estás amenzando a unos niños?_ preguntó Remus enfadado.

_¿Siempre te molesta todo y tienes que hacerlo saber?_

_Eres una maleducada, no me creo que Dumbledore te haya elegido para esto_

_Y tu eres un pesado_

_Tu eres una insolente que no debe ni saber donde esta parada_

_Y tu eres un viejo estupido que se siente intimidado cuando tiene alguien con carisma en frente_

_Pues tu niñita eres una idiota que piensa que se las sabe todas y se le ve el miedo en los ojos_

_El que tiene miedo eres tu que esta niñita pueda darte la paliza mas grande de tu historia, vejestorio_

_Mira, tu no me hablas así ya te enseñaré yo a respetar_

_Ven, vamos, animate_

_Esteeee... no quiero interrumpir¿pero nos podrían bajar?_ preguntó George.

Vanesa los bajo como querían pero... el golpe en el piso no fue muy agradable.

_¿Pero no podrías tener más cuidado¿no sabes hacer las cosas bien¿y tu eres la nueva jefa?_ dijo burlándose Remus.

_Me estás cansando_

_Pues si te molesta, vete por donde viniste_

_¿Y porqué no te vas tu?_

_Porque yo vivo aquí_

_Pues para que te enteres ahora yo también_

_¡QUE, no tienes algún pariente que te preste un lugar en el lodo, en su pocilga donde vivir?_

_Ja, ja, ja dijo Vanesa con ironía yo me quedo aquí¿porqué no te vas tu a dormir bajo la luna? ahí si que te sentirás en casa_

_Te estás pasando_

_Que me importa_

_Ten cuidado con lo que dices_

_¿Qué me va a pasar si no?_

_Que te voy a dar la paliza que debieron darte tus padres_

Ambos se miraron con odio, nadie se animaba a decir nada, ni siquiera Moody.

Era tan extraño ver a Remus en esas condiciones y la verdad es que la chica también se traía lo suyo.

Vanesa y Remus se apuntaron con sus varitas, no dejaban de observarse mutuamente.

_Bueno, bueno... creo que ya está bien, será... será mejor que nos calmemos¿si?_ dijo Arthur poniendose entre ellos.

_Chicos, será mejor que vayan a dormir_ les dijo Molly.

_Sí, sí, sí_ dijeron todos por la situación.

Vanesa y Remus retomaron la compostura y retornaron al comedor que había sido convertido en sala de reuniones para la Orden, todos volvieron a sus acientos.

_Bueno, esto es lo hay, ahora me presentaré; Mi nombre es Vanesa Alba Mlatko, soy hija de magos, mis padres murieron hace ya muchos años, la verdad es que mi historia es parecida a la de Harry o Neville o todos eso niños que se quedaron sin padres o no pueden estar con ellos por culpa de Tom y su gente._

_Fui críada de alguna manera por el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, bueno eso es lo que yo creo, me refiero a alguna manera porque él pasaba casi todo su tiempo en Howarts, por supuesto, viví en una casa que él tenía, Albus era muy buen amigo de mis padres y ellos lo convirtieron en mi padrino._

_Les parecerá algo de fábula, pero fui "entrenada" para este día, para..._ volvió a sonar debil su voz _para el día en el que Albus ya no esté, él me entrenó, educó y me crío para que fuera sus sucesora si llegaba el caso._

_Jamás desee este lugar _dijo mirando a Remus que la miraba a su vez desconfiado _pero hice un juramenteo y solo mi muerte hará que no lo cumpla._

_Estoy al tanto de muchas cosas, pero hay cosas que necesito entenderlas un poco mejor para llevar a cabo los planes que me han sido encomendados_

_¿Puedo preguntar?_ dijo Tonks.

_Dime_

_¿Porqué mataron a tus padres y porqué Dumbledore te eligió a ti?_

_Mi madre tenía un don especial, extraordinario, que muy pocos poseen, como tu al ser metamorfomaga, Tom quiso que lucharan a su lado por ese poder, por supuesto mis padres no lo hicieron, al no servirles los mataron luego de tortuarlos varios días._

_Yo he heredado ese don, algo inusual ya que se suele saltar varias generaciones, pero fue así, sólo dos personas más sabían de esto, además de mi claro, Aberfoth y Albus, aunque he de confesar que nunca me gusto la idea de que el hermano de mi padrino lo supiese, pero bueno esas son cosas mias_ Moddy afirmó con la cabeza como si entendiera de lo que hablaba la chica _Cuando mis padres murieron Albus se hizo cargo de mi_

_¿Eras muy pequeña?_ preguntó Molly.

_Cinco días_

_¿Tenías cinco días cuando mataron a tus padres? _palideció Molly.

_Sí_

Todos sintieron mucha pena por ella, incluso Remus pero intentó que su cara no lo delatase mirando hacia otro lado.

_Pobre niña, has debido pasar cosas muy difíciles sin una madre_ dijo Molly nuevamente.

_Albus ha sido el único padre que tuve y a su manera..._ lo ha hecho bien enmudeció unos segundos _pero a lo que íbamos_

_¿Porqué apareciste justo ahora, cuando Dumbledore está...muerto_ dijo Remus como acusandola de algo.

_Y vuelve la burra al trigo..._ suspiró _Porque Albus tenía la esperanza que nunca tendría que arriesgar mi vida para salvarte el culo y porque Tom no debería saber que existo¿contento¿o vas a ir a contarseló a Tomcito?_

_Pues no estaría mal..._

_Muerete_

_No soy yo quien sobra en este mundo_

_Pero seras...!_

_Bueno , YA BASTA!_ gritó Moody.

_Tiene razón, esta no son formas de llevar las cosas_ dijo Tonks.

_Esta bien, ufff... a lo que iba, necesito saber exactamente que le ocurrió a Sirius Black_

_Está muerto_ respondió secamente Remus.

_¿Me harías el favor de no hablar?_

_Soy parte de La Orden tengo voz y voto_

_Ayyyyssss, como sea, necesito saber como y que le pasó al señor Black_

_¿El sí es el "señor Black"?_

Todos miraron a Remus como regañandolo.

Acto seguido un corcho que había sobre la mesa salió volando, sin necesidad de varita, para dar en la frente de Remus.

_Esta vez te lo buscaste_ le dijo Molly a Lupin tomandolo del brazo.

_¿Quién me hará un informe?_ preguntó Vanesa.

_El más indicado para eso es nuestro amigo Remus_ dijo Arthur.

_De acuerdo , que sea el abuelito quien lo haga entonces_

_¡VEN, es ella quien me provoca, mira pequeña tampoco te pases que no soy mucho mayor que tu_

_Claroooo¿que son...quince añitos de na', verdad?_

_Bueno, dejemos esto ya, Remus¿harás el informe?_ dijo Kingsley Shaklebolt.

_Sí, claro, aunque no entiendo para qué_

_Es verdad¿para qué necesita eso?_ peguntó Tonks.

_Ya lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, pero es importante que sea lo más explicito posible, que no quede ningún detalle fuera_

_¿Ahora eres detective?_ rio Remus, te ahorraré el trabajo, Bellatrix lo mató

_A quien voy a matar yo es a ti si no te cayas y ahora los dejo, llevo casi tres días sin dormir, adios_

Y dicho esto, desapareció.


End file.
